love story
by GleefanKlaine
Summary: C'est la première fanfic que j'écris donc soyer indulgent pour les faute j'en fais beaucoup désolée... Sinon pour l'histoire je le suis inspirer de l'histoire de Tibo Inshape et de juju fitcat voilà BISOU FAN FICTIONS ARRÊTER DÉFINITIVEMENT MANQUE D'INSPIRATION !


Coucou je suis nouvelle dans le milieu écrivain de fanfiction je lis beaucoup de fanfic mais j'en ai jamais encors écris alors je vais essayer... Si vous savez pas quoi lire (après cette fic) je vous conseille quand elle ne sera plus mon élève c'est vraiment une super FF j'en suis fan bref assez blablater

/!\ scène violente c'est scène seront en italique même si elle son importante je préfère prévenir /!\

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine et un lycéen de 17 ans il habite à Westerville dans l'état de l'Ohio.

Blaine et assez petit de grand yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable vert ou marron ou les deux.Il avais des cheveux bouclée toujours recouvert de trois pot de gel pour ne pas qu'il y a une mèche qui déborde. Il fais partit de la chorale (les warblers) dans le lycée La dalton Academy c'est un lycée privé.

Blaine et gay il le sais mais seul ses meilleurs amie comme Sebastian,Jeff, David et Wes savent qu'il est gay. Avant d'aller à la dalton Academy Blaine était dans un autre lycée mais il se faisais harceler à cause de son homosexualité ses parent pas au courant de cela ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se faisais harceler donc il l'on placer à la dalton... Blaine ne disais pas qu'il se faisais harceler parce qu'il était gay par peur de la réaction de son père . Il sais que sa mère ne lui dira rien tant qu'il est heureux mais son père ne sera pas de cette avis...

Blaine adors chanter tellement qu'il decide de crée sa propre chaîne YouTube en 2009.Il parla beaucoup de musique et il faisais de cover petit à petit il créa des lien avec ses abonner. Pour ses 1milion d'abonné en 2013 il décide de dire à sa communauté qu'il était gay, ses abonner s'en fichait ils aimaient tellement la voix du jeune garçon que son orientation sexuel leur apportait peu, même s'il eu quelque commentaire haineux du genre

'' _arrête de chanter sale pédé"_

 _'' pédale"_

Mais il s'en fichait il avais sa caumunauter qui l'aidais et l'aimais

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Par un moyen que Blaine ignorais sûrement à cause de ses collegue (Richard Anderson travaille dans une grade antreprise) il avais vue la vidéo de Blaine disant qu'il était gay.

Richard Anderson rentra de son travail saoul comme un polonais il claqua la porte de sa maison et cria

'' BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE ! ''

De son coter Blaine accordait sa guitare quand il en tandis la porte de sa maison claquer et il entandis son père l'appeler en criant comme jamais à ce moment Blaine compris il avais vue la vidéo

Il descendit les escalier doucement et il vit son père assit sur le canapé les main croisé avec ses coude sur ses genoux et sa mère en pleure en face de celui-ci.

'' maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures? '' demanda le bouclée inquiet.

'' pfff...tu demande ça à ta mère tu sais très bien pourquoi elle pleure Blaine ! '' répondit son père en levant la voix.

 _Blaine regarda son père avec un regard interrogateur et blessa les yeux_

 _Richard se leva et mis une gifle à son fils puis un coup de poind dans le ventre ce qui fis tombe le bouclée et le père de famille mis des coup de pied dans son ventre en criant des insulte comme '' tu pouvais pas être normal comme nous ? ''_

 _'' Sale suceur de queu '' "pedal" Blaine ferma ses yeux de douleur et sendormis_

Blaine ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa mère ne l'avais pas aidée pourquoi elle n'avais pas appeller les secours mais non sa mère était restée là à pleuree...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il se réveilla ce qui lui semblais être quelque heure plus tard avec plusieurs bleu sur tout le corps, malgré son visage defiguree il avais des centaine de limier de gens qui attendais sa vidéo donc il pris son courage à deux main se leva et fis sa vidéo en disant quil élirais quel qu'un de plus de 16ans qui habitais pas trop loin de chez lui pour faire une vidéo

Quand il poste sa vidéo beaucoup de monde participa malgré certaine personne qui habitait en France Blaine avais choisi quelqu'un dont la chaîne sappellais KurtMusique Blaine était content que se sois une garçon et en plus qui aime la musique comme lui puis il lui envoya un message priver

 **'' Hey, tu est le grand gagnant tu aura le privilège de faire une vidéo avec moi :)** ''

B

 **'' Heyyy! Tu peut pas imaginer a quel point je suis heureux ! Alors comment tu t'appelle monsieur ? :) ''** 'K

Le brun trouva bizzard le faite qu'il demande son nom sachant que son nom de chaîne cetait Blaine Dream enfin bref...

 **''Bah je m'appelle Blaine et toi ? :)''** B

 **'' Jolie, Moi Kurt :)) ''**

 **'' jolie :p''**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pendant quelque minute Blaine oublia le faite qu'on se père l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui pose La question

 **'' pourquoi sur ta dernière vidéo tu a des bleu sur ton visage ? ''** demanda Kurt

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voilà je sais pas si c'est bien pour continuer dite mooua tout voilà bisous ️


End file.
